


Day Off

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cute, Day Off, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh spend their day off together. I just randomly came up with this and i thought it was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josh_u_r_dun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/gifts).



> Enjoy whatever the heck this is.  
> I live for hurt/comfort and fluff.  
> Gifting this to @josh_u_r_dun because i love them they're so nice to me.  
> Hope you like it!

"Tyler, i want to believe you when you say that you're okay, but i don't know if i can anymore." Josh said to Tyler as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

 

"Josh, i'm fine, i swear. I'm taking my meds now. Everything is fine. You don't have to worry okay?" Tyler tried to reassure him. 

 

Josh sighed loudly, "Okay."

 

"I'm gonna go in the back and play some video games. You wanna come?" Tyler asked, pointing to the back lounge of the bus.

 

"Nah, not tonight, sorry. I'm pretty tired, i think i'm gonna call it a night." Josh said as he looked up at Tyler. 

 

"Alright man, see you in the morning." Tyler said as he walked to the back room.

 

Josh climbed into his bunk and quickly drifted off to sleep to his surprise. When he woke up the next morning he realized how badly he had to pee so he jumped down from his bunk and headed for the bathroom. To his surprise he was the first one awake on the bus. Even Michael who always seemed to be on the phone with someone seemed to be fast asleep in his bunk. He exited the bathroom and suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Tyler the night before, about how Tyler had told him to stop worrying about him and that he was fine. Remembering that conversation only made Josh feel the need to check up on him and see if he was okay. He walked over to the outside of Tyler's bunk and slowly drew the curtain back, only to find an empty bunk, with no sign of Tyler having been in it last night. Josh's worries instantly spike, fearing the worst for his best friend, when he remembers where Tyler said he was going last night, the back lounge. Josh walks a little too quickly to the lounge, to find Tyler sitting on the couch, asleep with a game controller in his hand. His head is resting back on the wall behind him and his hands are fallen into his lap. Josh hears the music of some Mario game coming from the television and turns around to shut it off before walking over closer to Tyler. He doesn't know what time it is but he thinks it must be pretty early if everyone else is still asleep. He sets a big fluffy pillow down beside Tyler on the left side of the couch and grabs a blanket from the closet on the other side of the room. He returns to Tyler and slowly, carefully, moves him down into a laying position. He makes sure his head is on the pillow and then he carefully places the blanket over him. Tyler doesn't stir through any of this which surprises Josh, and he stares for a moment, making sure he's okay before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him. He walks back to the bunk area and climbs back up to his bunk, grabbing his phone to see what time it was. Only 6:30, and they had a day off today so Josh could stay in his bunk all day if he wanted too. No interviews, or meetings, and definitely not a show tonight. Not that Josh doesn't like playing shows every night, but it's nice to have a break, even if it's only for one day. Thinking about having a day off today with nothing to do relaxed him. Just as he was about to drift off he feels hands on his back. He turns around quickly, blinking his eyes open, to see that it's Tyler. He doesn't notice at first, but Tyler is crying. Tyler's trying to be quiet so he won't wake anyone else, but he's sobbing and hiccuping now and he can't stop. 

 

"Tyler!" Josh whisper-shouts as he jumps down from his bunk and pulls Tyler into a hug. Feeling Josh's warmth against his skin makes Tyler shiver, and Josh grips onto him tighter. 

 

"Baby, what's wrong?" He tried to comfort him.

 

"I- i don't know. I woke up and i was crying. I think i was crying in my sleep or something." He said through tears, wiping them away as more kept falling. 

 

"Shh baby, it's okay." Josh hushed him as the tears fell. 

Josh gestured to his bunk in front of them and Tyler nodded. Josh climbed up first and Tyler followed, scooting back as far as he could so he could be close to Josh. After a few minutes had passed, Tyler was still crying softly in Josh's arms, not saying anything just crying almost silently. Josh broke the silence and asked, 

"Do you know what the dream was about? Or what was happening that made you so upset?" he whispered over his ear. 

 

"No. I just remember waking up and feeling that my ear was wet. Like you know when you're crying when you're laying down and the tears go sideways and they get your ears and cheeks all wet? That's what i felt, so then i sat up and i realized i was crying." He explained to Josh, who he felt nod behind him. 

 

"Ty, baby, i'm so sorry." Josh said, cuddling Tyler closer.

 

"Whatever it was, it's over now." He added, trying to console him. 

 

"mm yeah." Tyler replied, yawning quietly. 

 

"Try and go back to sleep okay? I know it's hard, but just try, for me please." Josh stated as he moved one of his hands up towards Tyler chest to feel his heartbeat. Tyler did his best to stop crying, and he was actually able to go back to sleep. When Josh woke up again, he immediately realized that Tyler was gone. He could see light outside from the bus window so he assumed it was late enough now to call out Tyler's name instead of getting out of his bunk to go look for him. "Tyler!?" He called out wondering where he'd gone. He heard a faint groan and realized that Tyler was sleeping in his own bunk down below. "Sorry!" He called out realizing he'd woken him up. He tried going back to sleep himself, but after realizing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, he just laid there, waiting for Tyler to wake up. It was almost noon and according to Josh Tyler was still asleep. He hadn't gotten out of bed yet and he hasn't said anything since he'd groaned at Josh earlier for waking him up. Josh decided to take it to social media, tweeting " _ It's almost noon and Tyler still hasn't woken up. Sleepyhead. _ " hoping fans would get the hint and tweet him telling him to wake up, which would blow up his phone a bit. By the sounds coming from Tyler's bunk in the next few minutes it did, and Josh giggled to himself at the achievement he'd just made. Josh turned around at the sound of his bunk curtain opening and saw Tyler about ready to punch him. "Dude." was all Tyler managed before Josh climbed out of his bunk and down to the ground. "well good morning to you too" Josh joked sarcastically at Tyler, who was looking about ready to kill something. Tyler was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Josh asked 

 

"So how'd you sleep? (Apart from earlier when y'know.)" 

 

"Fine, until you woke me up." Tyler groaned back, sounding more angry than he would have liked. 

 

Josh crossed his arms "Sorry, but i didn't think it was a good idea for you to sleep the entire day away."

 

Tyler softened a bit. "Fair enough." He sank down on the couch next to Josh who was toying with his phone. 

 

"Ugh, my charger's busted, could i borrow yours?" Josh asked Tyler after fiddling with his phone charger. 

 

Tyler nodded and pointed in the direction of his bunk. "Thanks." Josh said as he got up to go get it. 

 

He plugged his phone in and walked back over to Tyler, sinking down beside him on the couch again. 

 

"So what should we do today?" He asked as he looked up at Tyler. 

Tyler just shrugged, offering no acceptable answers only coming up with " _ sleep _ " after a few moments. 

 

A while later after they'd showered and gotten dressed, they decided on taco bell and a movie. They thought that was perfect for a day off- not being complete couch potatoes, and going out to do something that wasn't completely crazy. Tyler ordered the new Quesalupa and Josh got the same saying, "you've always gotta try the new stuff.". They finished their lunch and walked to the movie theater near where the bus was parked. After checking out the movies that were playing they decided on seeing that new captain america movie, mostly because everyone was talking about it and neither Tyler or Josh has seen the first one. Josh purchases the tickets while Tyler waits in line at the concession stand. Josh told him he wanted Sour Patch Kids and if they didn't have those then he'd settle for Reese's Pieces. Tyler was choosing between Twizzlers and a Kit Kat bar when Josh came up behind him. He decided to get both, one because he was kind of holding up the line, and two, he figured he could save the other box of candy and bring it back to the bus with him. He did the same for Josh grabbing a box of Sour Patch Kids and Reese's Pieces for him. Tyler pays, and they head into the theater trying to find seats that are towards the back, but centered. Tyler doesn't like to sit too close to the screen he says it hurts his eyes and makes him squint. Josh had agreed on that and they find seats towards the back that are perfectly centered. The theater is not that crowded, it's the middle of the day after all. Tyler hates when the theater gets too crowded. It gets all stuffy and hot and then his anxiety acts up because there's too many people. That's why Josh tells him to take his meds, to prevent incidents like that from happening. Josh is always there to help if he needs it, but he knows it's important that Tyler helps himself. Tyler starts shivering uncontrollably and he grips onto Josh for warmth. It's a side effect of his meds; he gets cold easily, even if it's warm out like it is today. It's May, almost summer, and Tyler is always freezing cold, gripping onto Josh at the most random times. Josh doesn't mind though, because he knows that means Tyler is taking his meds. Josh unzips his hoodie subconsciously and hands it over to Tyler, who takes it hastily and puts it on, pulling up the hood a little bit. The movie starts and everyone in the theater starts to settle down. Tyler can hear a faint discussion from behind him about the movie trailer and how it's "so short". Tyler rips open his Twizzlers and pulls out two. "You want one?" he whispers over at Josh, who has already started on his Sour Patch Kids. Josh shakes his head and turns his attention back to the movie. Tyler shrugs as he shoves both Twizzlers in his mouth and continues watching the movie. 

Later, after the movie had finished and they are walking back to the bus, they are talking about their favorite and least favorite parts, when Josh changes the subject. He ruffles his hair with his right hand, and shoves his left hand into his pocket.

 

“So, um..” He starts, not sure how to properly articulate what he's trying to say. “would you maybe wanna cuddle tonight?” 

 

Tyler smiled at him curiously and replied “That sounds like the perfect way to end a day off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't say much about the new captain america movie in this fic because i haven't actually seen it myself so i didn't want to give any false information. 
> 
> I'm running out of ideas send me prompts and things on tumblr  
> @alexxshutup 
> 
> :)


End file.
